


With or Without You

by bootlegtruth



Series: Finders Keepers [9]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Communication, M/M, i bet you thought you'd seen the lasf of me, just read it idk what to say anymore, some bad attempt at seduction, some bad smut, speaking of last, surprise bitch, this is probably the last fic on this series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootlegtruth/pseuds/bootlegtruth
Summary: In which Hanbin convinces Bobby to switch, but not in a sexual way.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Series: Finders Keepers [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602844
Comments: 20
Kudos: 52





	With or Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again.

The problem this time wasn't the rain, nor Hanbin's lack of support during the game. He's been in the stadium earlier than the rest. It was a week before their preparation towards their graduation and all the academic activities were done. For that reason, the football matches will continue until next month. 

Hanbin doesn't really watch Bobby's matches religiously. He was fine with having to hear the results from his boyfriend's mouth instead. He wasn't that interested in sports and most of the time he was _academically_ busy. Bobby was also okay with that. He understands. But he does get upset whenever it's an important match and he's not able to come. 

From his view, he can barely see what was happening. The heat was on full blast that afternoon, the kind that makes his shirt stick to his skin. He sees Bobby's jersey soaked with sweat from the back, and if his eyes didn't deceive him, he's sporting a limp. _Again._

Hanbin sighs. What happened back there? Someone received a yellow card when Bobby fell on the ground, face scrunched in pain as he held onto his left knee. He was already on edge from his seat but he knows there was no way Bobby would call for a substitute. And he wonders, What if Bobby has to be on crutches during graduation? 

"I think he got his shin fucked," Junhoe tells him as he scoots by his side when Jinhwan stands up to get snacks. It seems like the first time he's seeing Junhoe in the stadium. The student council won't be busy until next week so they're trying to get as much entertainment as possible. 

Hanbin rolls his eyes, "He's not going to get out of that pitch even if he loses his leg." 

Junhoe snorts, "Of course, duh? There's a recruiter beside their coach looking for players to bring in the international field." 

He turns his head away from the pitch to look at him, forehead creased. "What does that have to do with Ji?" 

"Oh, you didn't know? He's been trying to recruit him since sophomore year. Says he'll do well if he goes pro. They'll train him in their HQs alongside other recruits." 

"Like a sports school?" He asks.

Junhoe nods, acknowledging Jinhwan as the latter gives him his smoothie. "Chanwoo actually had to attend a tryout to get in. It's pretty prestigious. There's like a 70% chance you'll make it big once you graduate. And Bobby's still trying to get scouted, but you know…" Junhoe shrugs. 

"What do I know?" He narrows his eyes, ignoring the whistles from the field and for whatever it was. 

"Isn't he already enrolled in the uni same as yours? I mean, you could convince him to switch but I doubt he'll want to be away from you. Anyway, and I'm not saying this because I want you guys to break up or something, but I do think Bobby's more fit in a sports uni than an academic one like yours, with you. He's like a fish out of water there. He's in his element whenever he's inside a stadium. It's obvious he doesn't want to be apart from you, he did try his best to get a varsity scholarship in your uni, right? But Hanbin, he's not just a scholar in that sports uni, he's the star. He's practically been chased all his football 'career' because he's so good they'd want to train him to be even better. Plus, Chanwoo's there so he's not really alone."

Hanbin was quiet for a moment. He thinks about all the times he'd ask Bobby what he wants to be, what course he'll get, what work he likes. The latter would always tell him he'd like to make it as a professional football player, but would later on backtrack and say it's too impossible so he'll get a desk job instead, somewhere in the office, maybe work overseas. He remembers how eager Bobby would get every time they would talk about his favorite sports, or that time he gifted him the Pelé poster he immediately plastered on his bedroom wall. The kits he ordered online that cost him almost 200 euros, those of which he never really wore but only put up on display. 

"I guess I'll… I'll convince him to consider it," he finally says, much to Junhoe's surprise. 

"You know damn well what's best for him. Bobby thinks it's _you_ but we're still young."

_He thinks I'm what's best for him._

Hanbin watches Bobby come close to another victory, dribbling the ball towards the goal, passing it to Yunhyeong, and then going back to him as he kicks it in one swift motion. The goalkeeper fails to block it. 

Bobby's got a big smile on his face, as if he wasn't enduring the pain on his left leg. He's suddenly searching the bleachers for someone. For him. And when their eyes meet, he waves. Hanbin waves back, smile not reaching his eyes. 

Bobby doesn't notice that. 

///////

As expected, Bobby had a hard time walking, so he was on bed rest until the weekends. Matches resume on Mondays. 

According to his text, he had a shin splint, which was nothing serious. "I forgot to wear my shin guards and my cleats are getting old. I asked Mom to buy me a new one though, so don't worry," Bobby had said. 

Hanbin wasn't really planning on visiting him. It's been a while since he stepped foot in their house and it was anything but pleasant, especially whenever Bobby's mother was around, which was always. 

He thinks about how he'll bring up the university switch to Bobby. What would he say and how should he say it? Will Bobby get mad? Will he think he's trying to push him away? It all depends on that one thing and he's lost a night of sleep figuring it out. 

He still hasn't. 

But anyway, winging it has always been his specialty. 

"Hey, Kim Hanbin!" 

He turns around to see Jihyo running towards him, her ponytail swinging from side to side, holding a notebook and a pen, and he knows full well what she's come for. He sighs almost instantly. Jihyo scoffs. 

"It'll only take a minute, come on." She follows him when he continues walking. 

"Isn't it too early for yearbook prep. I thought Junhoe postponed it until next week because the council was resting?" He quotes the last word in the air and shakes his head. 

"I don't take orders from any man and Junhoe can suck his own cock," Jihyo retorts, and then she smiles as if she said nothing scandalous, holding up the pen and paper to her face. "So, we're doing a CC spread for one of the yearbook pages and we're trying to see if you know your SO well enough." She wiggles her eyebrows. 

"CC? SO?" 

Jihyo rolls her eyes, "Do you live under a rock? Even Bobby knows them! Campus couple? Significant other?" 

"Oh, so you guys are trying to be in couples' businesses like a bunch of weirdos."

"Hey! We're under pressure _and_ desperate, okay?" 

Hanbin snorts, "Did Bobby answer some?" 

"Yeah, I called on their landline."

"Wow, the dedication."

Jihyo giggles, "I know, right? So, anyway, I'll just ask you the same questions I asked him and see if you'd get the answer right, or if he got the answer right. This is gonna be confusing for you but you don't need to use your brain for this, just let the woman be in charge," she winks. Hanbin lets out a long sigh as he shakes his head. 

"What's Bobby's favorite color?" 

"Purple."

"What's your favorite color?" 

"It varies. But right now it's yellow."

Jihyo nods, "Well, he got that one right." 

"What's his favorite movie?" 

"A Pelé documentary? Or My Own Private Idaho."

"MOPI, yes. He's so gay for that." 

Hanbin laughs. He is. He remembers Bobby babbling on about how good young Keanu Reeves looked and Hanbin telling him he still looks good old.

The questions weren't really that hard. It was like a boyfriend quiz and he was sure he got every answer to them right. Just simple things like favorite food or where they spent their first date. 

"We had lunch at the cafeteria and I watched his football game after. It's nothing special."

"Jiwon said it was a church date. Hmm, someone's lying."

"What? Our very first meeting was literally inside a church. I didn't know he counted that as a first date. What a loser." 

Jihyo laughs, "Okay this last one is very timely since graduation is coming up." 

Hanbin raises a brow, not convinced. "Thank God, it's the last one."

"Yup," Jihyo nods and writes something in her notebook. "What's Bobby's dream school?" 

He stops walking at that, Jihyo suddenly halts too, confused. Hanbin clears his throat. "Probably Harvard," he fakes a laugh.

"Seriously?" 

"No? I don't know, actually. Maybe the same school as me." 

Jihyo shrugs. He got that wrong. He got that terribly wrong. What's Bobby's dream school? He doesn't even know. He wasn't sure what it is exactly. And here he thought Bobby tells him everything. What could it be? Abroad? In the city? The school where they were both planning to study… would Bobby even like it there? He did his best to get in but is he really willing to give up what he wants just to be closer to him?

"I thought Yonsei was trying to scout him."

Hanbin turns to his side to face her, eyebrows knitted, squinting his eyes, "Yonsei? The private school Yonsei?" 

Junhoe said he was being scouted by a sports university, not a rich man's school. What a liar! 

"Wait, you didn't know? They've been trying to sign him up so they could train him for the U-League. I heard he was going to be given a full scholarship if he accepts." 

"What the fuck? That's… that's incredible." 

Jihyo pouts to mock him, "You don't sound that delighted." 

"No, I just—it's just surprising." 

She nods while writing, smiling when she lifts her head, "Anyway, you basically got everything right. Bobby said his dream school would be the same as where you'll be. Kinda corny but I get it. Young love, or whatever Shakespeare said." 

She thanks him for his time and waves before running away, back to the student council office. Hanbin watches her figure disappear further. He looks around and notices he's in the middle of the field. He sees some of Bobby's teammates running laps in their new kits, the cheerleaders practicing their routine for the big game, and people like him who were just there to study, nothing else. 

Only weeks left before they leave their school. He met Bobby when they were both a junior, but he'd known him since their freshman years because he had been in the original team lineup which was composed of mostly seniors. It was a big deal because first years were normally benchwarmers or substitutes but Bobby became a midfielder in an instant. Later that year, he became a forward. And then officially became the team captain in his third year, making him the youngest to be one in the history of their high school. Hanbin knows Bobby was good. And he knows his life probably revolves around his favorite sport. 

But it wasn't really what caught Hanbin's interest in him. It was the way his eyes disappear when he smiles, or how his lips form a pout whenever he speaks of something he's passionate about. Although he had come to like the jock part of him who tries to explain sports jargons to him as best as he can. Whether it was Bobby the football captain or Jiwon the church boy, as sappy as it was, Hanbin thinks at the end of the day, he's the only one who really knows him the way he wants to be known. 

And so he thinks he could convince him to follow his dreams instead of following him. After all, Junhoe was right about one thing: they're still so young. 

///////

He did not expect to see Bobby outside their house when he opened the door. It was a Saturday afternoon, and there was no way his mother would let him out on a weekend, definitely not in his current state. 

Speaking of current state, Hanbin stares at him from head to toe, no cast, no crutches. When his eyes go up to his face again, Bobby smiles dopily. "Hi, Bin!" 

"Are you nuts?" 

"Missed you," he pouts. "I knew you wouldn't visit so I did."

He opens the door widely and lets him in, noting that he's still limping a little bit. "Your mother's going to kill me."

"She left me alone and will probably come back later tonight so I still got like 7 hours to spend time with you." 

Hanbin rolls his eyes, his mother, however, is in her room. He motions his head upstairs and Bobby takes his hand so they could go together. 

"God, I missed your room too." He lies down on the bed as carefully as possible, scooting to the side to give him space. Hanbin frowns. 

"Your leg still hurts?" 

"Nope. Just when I put pressure. Anyway, I can walk and run alright now. Hopefully, I'll feel nothing by Monday so I can play." 

He nods, lying down beside him. They're face to face as he slips a hand in between the pillow and his cheek. "Can't you rest more?" 

Bobby shakes his head, "It'll be the last time I'll play for the team." 

"You still got more games after Monday." 

"Yeah, but I wanna play every game." 

Hanbin scoffs, "Show-off."

"Only when you're watching."

Bobby moves closer to press a kiss on his lips, wincing a little because of the pressure on his leg. Hanbin pushes him away lightly so he's at rest, and he inches closer instead, kissing him again. 

"Sorry, I can't visit," he says against his lips, arms over the back of his neck, Bobby pulls his body so that he's hugging him, kissing the tip of his nose and his cheekbones. 

"Hmmm, I understand." 

"You always do, right?" He closes his eyes when his kisses went down to his chin, to his jaw, and then that soft spot on his neck. 

"Uh-huh." 

He bites on his lower lip when Bobby sucks lightly, and he knows the latter wasn't listening anymore. He's just doing whatever he does to rile him up. Hanbin tries to think of stupid things to will his boner away, because sooner or later, Bobby's going to find out and he's not sure if he could keep it down. 

He feels Bobby's hot breath on the back of his ear, and he almost shivered. "I wonder what's that thing poking my thigh right now? Is it perhaps… the Bible?" Bobby snickers. 

"Shut up, Ji," he says through gritted teeth, inhaling sharply when Bobby brushes past the bulge on his shorts, claiming it was an accident but giggling because it was definitely deliberately done. 

"You're so cute, Bin." 

Hanbin opens his eyes. He can't do this. He's painfully hard. "Can you fuck?" He says with a straight face. 

Bobby seems to be taken aback, which was annoying because he's the one who initiated it and now he's trying to act all innocent. "I—well, yeah, I guess?" 

"Forget it. I'm just gonna jerk off," he pretends to stand up but Bobby was quick to pull him back down on the bed. 

"Let's do it, Bin." 

Hanbin admits that his brain almost never works when it comes to the combination of Bobby and his bed. There was no reason for him to say, "I'll ride you." but he does so anyway, which earns another look of shock. 

"What?" 

"What?" 

_"Bin."_

Bobby really can't complain anymore. He's gotten on top of him carefully, knees on both sides of his hips as he rocks back and forth for some friction. 

"You don't want to?" 

"Hello? Who says I don't? Shit, wait, let me take my pants off—"

"I'll take care of it," he whispers, and only then did both of them seem to remember his mother was in the next room. He's biting on his lip as he reaches for his bedside drawer, where the lube and condoms were kept. Bobby laughs and catches it, shaking his head. 

"You really hide them there? What if your Mom cleans your room?" 

Hanbin narrows his eyes, unzipping Bobby's pants. "Where am I supposed to hide them?"

Bobby wiggles out of his pants, and then he helps Hanbin get off his too, they stare at each other's underwear and blush like they haven't been doing things when it's just the two of them. Well, in their defense, it's been a while. "I don't know? Inside a teddy bear?"

Hanbin snorts, "Mom doesn't clean my room because I do. And she doesn't go through my things." 

"Wish it's the same thing for me," Bobby pouts. "Uhm, anyway, take off your boxers too. I will, uh, get you prepared."

Hanbin can feel his cheeks heaten up when he removes his boxers, and he watches as Bobby does too without breaking gazes, without putting pressure on his leg. He's so hard it hurts, he looks away. 

He hears Bobby uncap the bottle of lube, slicking his fingers and getting them warm. Hanbin tries to scoot closer but he accidentally rubs both of their dicks, and so that was a bad choice. 

"You have to keep it down, okay? Or she's going to hear us in the next room," Bobby whispers, slicked fingers teasing him until one goes in slowly. Hanbin nods and closes his eyes, knees planted on the bed as he lifts his ass so Bobby could work him open. 

"Two is enou—ah—wait, Ji…"

Bobby successfully gets three fingers in, staring at him intently as he pushes them further until the pad of one grazes his prostate. He presses his palm on his chest, shuddering. 

"I thought I forgot where it was," Bobby chuckles, removing his fingers and then cupping his ass as he lowers him down to immediately replace them with his cock. "You're so soft inside, Bin. It's so hot." 

It takes him two deep breaths before he could compose himself again, glaring at his boyfriend underneath. "Fuck you." 

"Yeah, fuck me," he spreads his cheeks apart and fucks into him so deep he had to cover his mouth to keep himself from screaming. "Thought you were gonna ride me? Move, Bin," Bobby teases, stilling and then waiting for him to move.

Hanbin's careful as he leans forward and plants both of his feet on the bed, hands on his mouth, then he moves. Bobby's hands are on his waist, watching him go up and down his cock like he was on a race. He pulls himself up and catches his wrists to take it away from his face, kissing him on the lips, nice and slow, but unforgiving. 

"Love you," Bobby whispers after a curse, speaking against the side of his mouth. Hanbin notices that it's always Bobby who says it more. Whether it was on random times, blurting it out of nowhere, or when their bodies are joined together, Bobby never forgets to tell him he does so. _I love you. Love you. My love._

Not once did he force him to say it back. The smile on his face says he's happy to just tell him anyway, even if all he gets sometimes is a blush and a roll of eyes. 

"Ji, I'm cumming."

"Yeah? You are?" 

Hanbin nods, moving faster on top of him, hands back on his mouth as he bites back a moan. Bobby lifts a brow and takes his cock in his hand, stroking him in time with his thrusts. He comes without warning, legs trembling as he buries his lower lip in his teeth. But Bobby isn't stopping, and his hand is still wrapped around him.

"Ji—No, stop—ahh"

He manages to remove his hand around him but Bobby was quick to replace it with the other, stroking him so fast he actually sees stars. 

"F-fuck, Ji—Jiwon!" He covers his mouth instantly, eyes wide as he comes again, longer this time. Bobby had the audacity to throw him on the bed, too quick that he almost hit the wooden bed frame. His cock's already out of him and he still hasn't stopped spasming. He feels spent and tired and he couldn't open his eyes. Bobby licks his limp dick clean out of cum, laughing when he kicks his side weakly, arms over his face in embarrassment. 

"Did you cum twice, Bin? You're such a good boy." He hears Bobby say before softly pressing his lips on his navel.

"Fuck off," Hanbin snarls, still covering his face. He tries to even out his breathing. "Did you even cum?" 

Bobby shrugs, "Probably," he snickers. And when he takes a peek as he lowers down his arms, he sees him tying up the used condom and throwing it in the trash can under his drawer, pulling his pants up to his waist. 

"Come here, let's cuddle." 

Hanbin rolls his eyes before tiredly agreeing, removing his shirt and wiping his stomach. He settles his face on Bobby's chest and he feels his chin rest on top of his head. 

"I'm sorry." 

"It's fine. I kinda liked it." 

Bobby snorts, "Heh. I knew it." 

Hanbin pinches his side to make him shut up. He needs to gather his thoughts faster before any of them falls asleep. 

///////

"Ji, what's your dream school?" He asks while they lay side by side, with Bobby's arms around his stomach. Any minute now, he's going to leave and go back to his house. 

"Just anywhere, why?" 

Hanbin pouts, "Okay, be honest. Do you get scouted often?" 

Bobby looks at the ceiling to think. "Not often, just every time coach invites recruiters during big play-offs."

"Do you decline?" 

"I always say I'll think about it." Bobby shrugs, pulling him close. "Why'd you ask?" 

Hanbin completely disregards the last question to ask another one. "Which university did you like the most? Like, where would you want to study?" 

Bobby squints at him. "Didn't I already get in your uni?" 

"Not mine, Ji. Yours. What do _you_ want?" 

"Be with you?" 

Hanbin rolls his eyes, "Realistically, hello?" 

Bobby chuckles, "I am being realistic." 

"Okay, so practically."

Bobby thinks again, "Probably between KNSU or Yonsei. The latter's too prestigious but Mom would like it." 

Hanbin nods. Of course, Bobby's mother would like it. Hell, even his own mother would like it if they could afford it. 

"You're trying to get me to switch aren't you?" 

His mouth falls, gulping twice before smiling shyly. Bobby has caught him. He knows him well enough. He doesn't look offended though so he takes that as a win. 

"I'm just thinking… it would be best if you study in a university where you would excel. The uni I'm in—we're in—focuses more on academics and I'd hate to see you lose your passion just to keep up with things you're not really interested in, just to be with… me." Hanbin buries his head further on his chest, sighing after explaining his side. 

"But we'd be away from each other. That's suffering for me too." 

"Come on, Ji. I'm not the reason you started playing football. It's not like you'll suddenly lose interest in it just because you're not with me." 

"Okay, I see your point." 

"Do you? Really?" Bobby nods. 

"I took some application forms from Yonsei though, just in case I change my mind. Which I doubted, until now." 

Hanbin presses his lips on his collarbone, humming. "It's just college. You'll survive, I'll survive. We'll see each other when we see each other. Unless you find some football hunk you'd want to get it on with, then I'd be really sad." 

Bobby laughs, "I didn't say I'll study there though, I just said I see your point."

Hanbin frowns, "Ji." 

"I'll think about it, okay? And this time, I will. Really. It's a nice offer. I just don't think I'd like to be away from you that much." 

"I know that. But don't you think we're still young to be obsessing over our relationship instead of our future? And don't say some corny shit like _You're my future_ because I'll literally walk out of the door." He rolls his eyes when Bobby pouts. Very predictable. Of course he'll say some corny shit like that. 

"Fine. Fine. I'll talk about it with my Mom. If I didn't know how much you love me, I'd assume you want to get rid of me." 

Hanbin laughs as he hugs him tighter. He's trying not to melt at his words. Bobby knows. Even if he doesn't say it as often as he does, he knows. 

"Wait, did you have sex with me just to convince me to switch unis?" 

Hanbin pretends to snore, but he says, "I don't know what you're talking about," before finally committing to it. 

He feels Bobby shakes his head, "You're a sly, sly, fox, Bin." 

They'll make it work. They always do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I'm here sometimes: [@bootleglies](https://mobile.twitter.com/bootleglies)


End file.
